nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Double Edged
I created this page Bulbear4444 edited a little i'm not angry i am happy you edited. :) that message was me forget to sign. NOBODY-- 22:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete my WORK hi crystal lucario Why did you delete my WORK! i spent 4 days on that! OK i will just rewrite it again. With your permisson.NOBODY 14:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll fix it... Boss name Is the last boss' name "Cyclops" or "Behemoth"? the soliders call it a Behemoth, so I don't know. Bulbear4444 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Realy i never herd it anyone call it behemoth,if you want i will re edit it and call it behemoth,if you want. Nobody-- 22:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) no, the last priest you fight says - "You shall come no further, for you have angred the Behemoth!" im not good at spelling, so i my have spelled it wrong from memory. Bulbear4444 15:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Please REMOVE THE ****ING YOU'S Ok i will start taking them out.--NOBODY 01:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Removed them all.--NOBODY 13:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank You! Can we... get a template as shown here Aquanaut Boss titles Hello people, I've been looking through the subtitles Gentile has added, and they seem plausible. Since two of the bosses have subtitles, it wouldn't make sense for the final boss not to have one. I'll say there are two possibilities. Either none of the bosses actually have titles(I have no idea why they're now called subtitles) or all of then actually have one.SQhi•(talk)Ruby 04:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone played the game? Have you come across such boss titles?SQhi•(talk)Ruby 04:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've played through the entire game twice, and haven't found any of these titles. -- 13:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I found the edit in which the 2 titles were added. oldid=26225 by Aljohn Salceda SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 15:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) That's enough! This is just for making it fair game for both humans and monsters! Not gentile. :Oh... I didn't realize what that other user had added wasn't from the game. Since those subtitles are not from the game, they should not be added. Only subtitles that are found in the game can be added. -- 14:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::=D I was looking forward to this resolution, hoped pinpointing helped. Looks like we have lots of teaching to do >.< SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 15:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Redirection Is redirecting a reader to another section of the article to learn how to defeat a boss a problem? Or should there be two descriptions of a boss: one in the level description and one in the enemy description? (I am also currently trying to convert this article to third person.) Ayernam (talk) 16:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :You should just link to the boss's page, it explains there how to defeat it. -- 18:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Nobody. :Ayernam (talk) 23:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerpage on boss pages Can the Spoilerpage template on Double Edged boss articles be removed? The boss do not spoil anything in the game. -- 21:41, July 23, 2015 (UTC)